<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silent oath by murrapologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300629">silent oath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrapologist/pseuds/murrapologist'>murrapologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Fluff, Sickness, Terminal Illnesses, Terminally Ill Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrapologist/pseuds/murrapologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“why am i always the one carrying you?”</p><p>“because i’m weak, but i promise when i get stronger i’ll carry you instead!”</p><p>—<br/>in which ritsu has limited days to live and mao stay by his side for those days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silent oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haahhahaha angst go brrrrrrrrrrrrr also im sorry alice for this owo<br/>this is only mcd if you think that way but you can also think what if Ritsu survived<br/>also yes inspired by devilman crybaby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “The doctor’s all say Ritsu doesn’t have much time left. We’re thinking of making him leave Knight’s and spend his day’s in the hospital,” Rei sighs as Mao stands there in shock. </p><p>            “T-there has to be a way to treat Ricchan! H-he can’t die so soon,” Mao words were shaky, he bit his lip trying to hold back the tears.</p><p>            “Isara-kun, as much as i hate to see him die. There’s nothing we can do,” Rei excused himself after saying this, as Ritsu’s brother it was hard for him to see his little brother in pain, this was probably he first time Mao had seen him cry.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey Ricchan, I brought candy,” Mao tried to hide his sadness from Ritsu, after all he didn’t want Ritsu to die unhappily. “Maa-chan! How did you know i was craving candy? You’re such a good husband,” Ritsu cheers as he opens the bag of candy Mao bought for him.<br/>
<br/>
            “Maa-chan, Natchan said Knights is having a rehearsal tomorrow! I was wondering if i can go, even though I’m weak I promise you, i can still dance!” Ritsu asked while chewing his candy. Mao bit his lip, he didn’t want to tell Ritsu that he has to quit Knights, but he also knows Ritsu’s body was to weak. </p><p>            “You’ll have to ask Rei-senpai and your doctors. They’re probably scared if you collapse again,” Mao explained. He knew they’d never let Ritsu go out of the hospitality, especially to idol training.</p><p>            “But Maa-chan, if i collapse you can carry me back to the hospital!”</p><p>            “Why am I always the one carrying you?”</p><p>            “Because I’m weak, but i promise when i get stronger I’ll carry you!” Ritsu promises, it made Mao smile.</p><p>            “Okay, when you get stronger you’ll carry me instead alright? And i won't need to carry you all the time anymore,” Mao laughs as Ritsu whines. “No~ Maa-chan still has to carry me!”</p><p> </p><p>            Mao just stood outside the room quietly when Ritsu was going to ask Rei the question. The hospital had thin walls, he could hear the brothers arguing back and forth. He just bit his lip and sighed, he knew Rei was going let Ritsu go at the end of the day, he loved Ritsu more than he did. ‘Love Ritsu,’ he thought to himself as those words rang back and forth inside of his head. Was he in love with Ritsu? He surely thought of them as just friends right?</p><p>            Before he could even think of an answer Rei walked out of the room and sighed, “He’s all yours now. You’re bringing him to school tomorrow for idol activities, but he can’t dance. Singing is fine but no dancing and he also has to be in a wheelchair in case okay? I’ll text you the details later,” Rei explained to Mao. <br/>
<br/>
            “Maa-chan! Anija allowed me to go to Knights rehearsals tomorrow! He told me you’re coming with me too,” It’s been awhile since Mao had seen Ritsu this excited, he gave Ritsu a small smile and sat beside him. </p><p>            “I can’t wait to see Tsukippi! And Natchan! And Suu-chan! And Secchan!” Mao just sat there admiring Ritsu, as long as Ritsu was happy, Mao was happy.</p><p>            “I’m sleepy Maa-chan~” Ritsu yawns before lying down on his bed. “Well than i guess I’ll leave, goodnight Ricchan,” Mao kisses Ritsu on the forehead and leaves. </p><p><br/>
*</p><p> </p><p>           “Ritsu-chan!” Arashi called out walking towards the sick boy in a wheelchair. “Natchan! Tsukippi! Secchan! Suu-chan! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you guys, I’m sorry I’m in a wheelchair today,” Ritsu sighed. “It’s okay as long as your healthy,” Tsukasa reassures him. Knights was having a little reunion again, Mao just smiled, he loved seeing Ritsu happy, it made him happy. </p><p>           He couldn’t dance but he could still sing, when Mao heard Ritsu still he felt his heart race, he felt like he had just heard an angelic voice. He couldn’t help but only focus on Ritsu, it made him wonder, did he really think of Ritsu as just a childhood friend? While they were taking a break, Arashi pulled Mao out of the rehearsal room and to the hallways.</p><p>           “Mao-chan, i know this is a weird question to ask but, are you in love with Ritsu-chan?” Arashi asked. Arashi asked the question that has been lingering in Mao’s mind, he has to finally decide on an answer. Mao bit his lips, he needs to stop doing that, just think of an answer Mao.</p><p>            “Yes, i love Ricchan. I love him a lot, I don’t want to see him suffer anymore. It’s hard seeing him so tired and weak after chemotherapy, he doesn’t deserve this,” Mao tried to hold back his tears, he had to finally admit that he loves Ritsu. Arashi gave Mao a hug and let him cry his feelings out, it was hard for Mao too. “I know its hard Mao, it’s hard for the rest of Knights too.”</p><p>           “Maa-chan, Natchan where did you both go?” Ritsu asked looking at the 2 who just walked back in. “We were just talking,” Mao replies as he pats Ritsu’s head. “Now let’s get back to practice shall we?” Izumi asked as the rest of Knights agrees.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>           “Goodbye guys! I hope to see you guys soon!” Ritsu waves goodbye to Knights as Mao pushes him to the car. They all waved back to him, they knew this would probably be their last time ever seeing Ritsu. They wanted his last memories with them to be happy, and they fulfilled that wish.</p><p>           “Maa-chan today was so fun, I’m getting sleepy,” Ritsu yawned as Mao sighed. “I was planning to take you somewhere, I already told Rei-senpai. I promise you we can sleep there okay?” Mao promise as Ritsu smiles, “Than let’s go than~”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>           Mao brought Ritsu to a small tree on a cliffside, it was simple yet beautiful with the night sky shining above there. “Waaa~ Maa-chan this place is pretty!” Mao pushed Ritsu to the tree and sat him down on the floor. The pair lied on the grassy field and looked up towards the stars.</p><p>           “Ricchan, i have something to tell you,” Mao says looking at Ritsu. He stared at Ritsu’s crimson red eyes, he spends a few seconds admiring how beautiful Ritsu was. “What is it Maa-chan?” Ritsu replies.           <br/>
<br/>
           “I love you Ricchan, since we were in middle school. Heck since we were kids. You were always there for me and you’re always by my side. I love you Ritsu,” Mao confesses as Ritsu face turns red, he smiles. <br/>
<br/>
           “I, I love you too, I love you Mao,” Ritsu smiles as Mao kisses Ritsu on the lips.</p><p>           “Now, I’m tired~” Ritsu yawns.</p><p>           “Goodnight Ricchan.”</p><p>           “Goodnight Maa-chan, I love you,” Ritsu closes his eyes.</p><p>           </p><p>           The couple hold hands and rest bellow the night sky as a tear dripped down from Mao’s eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haaha angst go brrrrr, i wont confirm whether ritsu dies or not thats up for you to decide also im sorry if this story is shit and rushed hahaa</p><p>Follow me on insta @jotakak.mp4!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>